1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to finger maniuplated rotary latches having a finger grip positioned in a seat or well formed as a depression in the cover of a shipping and storage container for reels of motion picture film or magnetic tape and normally recessed below the exterior surface of the container and more particulary is directed to a two-piece telescoping molded latch having the finger grip extendable for use above the container surface and to automatic assembly of the two-piece latch from a unitary integrally molded piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the art is best respresented by my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,153, granted Jan. 10, 1967 and entitled Shock Resistant Plastic Containers With Self-Contained Locking Means. Film shipping and storage cases having the four corner rotary latches as disclosed in this patent has been well received and presently enjoys widespread use in trade. Difficultly in manipulating the latches which have their finger grips located in the tight quarters of the recessed wells has been experienced by those having weakness in their fingers or those suffering from arthritis in the finger joints. A need has been expressed to make such finger grips more accessible for manipulation.